Michael Clifford
Michael Gordon Clifford is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 2nd Year University Students. He is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Michael Gordon Clifford is university student entering his 2nd year. When he and his peers were transferred to Auckland, New Zealand, they were staying in a creepy, old fashioned house. When exploring the place that night, something was glowing on the bookshelf. Luke accidently touched it when all of the sudden, he and his peers were falling down from the trap door to the underground. That's when they meet an old man who is the guardian. He is given the amulet of Force which gives him the ability to force things to move without even holding them. Whenever his powers are used, his pupils and irises disappear and his eyes become scarlet. Volume 1 Michael Gordon Clifford is an Australian 24-year-old student with Scorpio-themed powers. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a scarlet and black suit with scarlet-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have long bleached blonde hair, greyish green eyes and pale skin. He sometimes wear black glasses, however his everyday wear consists of a black sweatshirt, black jeans and black shoes and wears a scarlet bracelet on his left wrist. His sleepwear consists of a white tank top and black shorts. He stands on 6 ft. 1 and is of average weight. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality He can be optimistic and awkward at the same time and can also be quiet but speaks in a brief moment. He can also butt into conversations in order to talk. He can also be concerned like when he sees Calum scared, he told him to cling on either him or Luke. Also when he saw Calum, Devan and Collins frightened just because of a spider. He is also shown to hate his middle name and gets pissed of when people called him by his full name. But in Chapter 4: Receiving Our Amulets, he tried not to get pissed because he wants to be polite. Like his friends, he can get the creeps whenever something scary is happening. He also shows immaturity and loves video games. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Michael is of British, Irish, Scottish and German descent, Michael is a Hebrew name which is fairly European. His middle name, Gordon is a Scottish name and his last name, Clifford is a British name. Overall his entire name makes sense both of their name origin and because Michael is of British, Irish, Scottish and German descent. 'Michael' is Hebrew for 'who is like God' and is one of the Archangels and St. Joan of Arc also sees visions of him Powers and Abilities Force- His speed power is first used in the prologue. He can use it to control anything with his hands. Strength- His strength power is first used in Season 6 when he lift anything heavy. Trivia * Michael is one of the 11 main characters to be blonde(the others are Collins, Luke, Robert, Ashton, Rena, Bindi, Bea, Lexi and Tristan) and the 3 green-eyed main characters(the others being Harry and Lexi) * He was born on 20 November 1995 which makes his Zodiac sign Scorpio and his powers are Force and strength * Michael is the first character to takeover the narrator's role temporarily * Michael is of British, Irish, Scottish and German ancestry * Michael was 22 when the series started but turned 23 later * Michael's unfortunate event is when Calum was staying in the hospital multiple times and when Luke passed out in secondary school Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters